


Quebrando todas as regras!

by Arielo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bisexuality, Drama, F/M, Hentai, Incest, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, poliamor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielo/pseuds/Arielo
Summary: Trunks confessa os seus verdadeiros sentimentos para Goten. Porém ele enfrentará grandes problemas com seu pai, que não aceita aquela nova situação. Anos se passam e as coisas mudam, com a chegada de alguém inesperado na vida de Goten e Trunks, que virará a vida deles de pernas para o ar.





	1. A notícia

-

Muitas coisas tinham mudado após o torneio dos doze universos, exatamente dezoito anos se passaram. Durante esse tempo, a família de Vegeta enfrentava um grande dilema, por Trunks se descobrir apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, terminando naquela ocasião seu noivado de anos com Mai.

Após isso Goten e Trunks começaram a namorar e foram morar no mesmo apartamento, contrariando o príncipe dos sayajins que não era a favor deles ficarem juntos, já sua esposa Bulma, como era mente aberta, apoiou seu filho juntamente com Goku, que também queria ver o filho feliz. Por conta das brigas, e do preconceito que ambos enfrentaram vindo de algumas pessoas, Trunks abriu uma filial da corporação cápsula na capital do norte, um lugar bem a frente de seu tempo, muito moderno e liberal, que não se importava nem um pouco que ele morasse com outro homem e tivesse um relacionamento com ele.

Já fazia três anos, que Trunks morava com Goten, na capital do norte, e infelizmente os laços que o empresário tinha com seu pai foram cortados bruscamente, pois ele não admitia que ele tivesse aquela opção sexual. Ao contrário de Bulma que sempre vinha visitá-los e os apoiava abertamente, os defendendo perante os conhecidos e amigos, e foi numa dessas visitas feitas pela matriarca, que as coisas começariam a mudar novamente na família Briefs.

**&**

Era verão na capital do norte, o sol escaldante fazia com que todos circulassem apenas com suas roupas mais frescas, foi nessa época do ano que Bulma visitou novamente seu filho, que a esperava no aeroporto.

\- Olá! Meu filho – Abraçou entusiasmada a senhora de cabelo turquesa.

\- Olá mamãe! A Bra não veio junto dessa vez? – Pediu o empresário.

\- É sobre isso que quero falar, a sua irmã passou no vestibular para engenharia mecânica numa universidade bem conceituada da capital do norte, e eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a arranjar um apartamento pra ela.

\- Mas ela pode ficar morando comigo e com o Goten, lá é grande tem quatro quartos – Argumentou o hibrido carregando as malas da mãe.

\- Seu pai acha melhor ela morar longe de vocês, Vegeta acha que vocês podem influenciar a Bra de alguma maneira – Responde desgostosa a senhora.

\- Papai e seu preconceito, eu não entendo porque ele é assim tão cabeça dura. Até o senhor Goku aceitou numa boa o relacionamento do Goten comigo.

\- Dê um tempo pra ele Trunks, seu pai um dia aceita vocês.

\- Mamãe, eu quero que a Bra more comigo, sem questionamentos e se papai surtar, ele que venha falar comigo, o que duvido muito que ele faça. Ela é minha irmã, não vou deixá-la desamparada sozinha nessa enorme cidade.

\- Você me deixa muito orgulhosa meu filho Que bom que você vai cuidar dela! A faculdade de engenharia é o dia inteiro, então vocês só vão se ver a noite e no final de semana, espero que ela não atrapalhe o seu relacionamento com o Goten, sabe sua intimidade – Retrucou a azulada embarcando no carro junto com o filho.

\- O Goten também gosta dela, ele não vai ligar de tê-la lá em casa! – Declarou o empresário guiando o carro até sua moradia.

-

Continua

-


	2. Decisões!

Bulma passou alguns dias com Trunks e com Goten no apartamento deles, enquanto visitava a filial da corporação cápsula na capital do norte. Durante sua estadia ela ficou a par das novas invenções e dos lucros da filial, que eram satisfatórios. Seu filho se mostrava um bom presidente e líder, ela estava orgulhosa dele, por demonstrar bastante empenho.

Quando a cientista voltou para casa na capital do oeste, resolveu contar ao seu esposo, o que tinha decidido a respeito da onde a filha ficaria enquanto estudasse na universidade da capital do norte. A mulher de cabeleira turquesa estava decidida a ceder ao pedido de seu filho Trunks e mandar Bra morar com ele, mesmo que Vegeta fizesse um escândalo. Caminhou em passos largos até a cozinha, onde encontrou seu companheiro comendo um prato de lasanha, recém preparado no forninho.

\- Voltei Vegeta! Precisamos conversar – Anunciou a empresária sentando-se de frente ao esposo, que lhe olhou com curiosidade.

\- Não me venha com idiotices mulher, nada que você me diga, vai me convencer a voltar a falar com Trunks, ainda estou decepcionado com ele.

\- Não é sobre isso que quero discutir! Quero falar a respeito da onde nossa filha vai ficar quando for morar na capital do norte...

\- Arranjou um apartamento pra ela? Quando que ela vai?

\- Ela vai morar com Trunks! – Replicou a azulada notando a face do marido se transformar numa carranca de raiva.

\- O quê? Eu proíbo que ela vá morar com ele! Você está louca mulher? Nossa filha já tem dezoito anos e não precisa morar com Trunks, pode muito bem morar sozinha! – Vociferou exasperado o príncipe, se levantando da mesa.

\- Já está decidido! Ela vai e pronto! Estou farta desse seu preconceito idiota! – Retrucou Bulma com as mãos nas ancas, muito furiosa.

\- Ela até pode ir, mas você vai se arrepender do que está fazendo – Murmurou enfurecido o príncipe antes de sair da cozinha.

Bra que estava escondida no corredor assistindo a discussão dos pais estava chateada, pois não gostava de ver o seu pai e sua mãe brigando. Ela gostava muito do irmão e não via nenhum problema em ir morar com ele, pelo menos iria ter companhia, e quanto a Goten até que ele era bonito e gentil, sempre a tratou bem. Notando a tristeza de sua genitora, a jovem entrou na cozinha e sentou-se do lado dela, lhe abraçando.

\- Calma mãe! Algum dia ele há de se arrepender de tratar o Trunks tão mal assim. Eu fico feliz que vou morar com meu irmão, vai ser divertido.

\- Que bom filha que você pensa diferente do seu pai. O seu irmão insistiu que você fosse morar com ele e eu concordei.

\- Quando que vou pra lá?

\- Comprei a sua passagem pra amanhã a noite.

\- Será que não vou atrapalhar a intimidade do Trunks e do Goten? Será que vai ser uma boa? – Questionou preocupada a jovem.

\- Tente morar alguns meses com eles, caso você note que está complicado, nós alugamos um apartamento para você.

\- Certo mãe!

**&**

Enquanto isso, na capital do norte, Trunks e Goten acabavam de fazer amor e se abraçavam na cama, para conversar um pouco.

\- Então sua irmã vem amanhã?

\- Sim vem...

\- Acha que vai ser uma boa ela ver nossa rotina? O que fazemos ás vezes para apimentar nosso relacionamento na cama?

\- Bra é uma garota de mente aberta, creio que ela não vá se assustar.

\- Se você acha isso, por mim tudo bem – Sussurrou Goten se levantando da cama para ir tomar um banho.

\- Acho sim, agora vamos esquecer um pouquinho disso.

\- Não vem me acompanhar no banho? – Gesticulou o moreno faceiro.

\- Mas claro meu querido! – Sussurrou Trunks correndo até o banheiro acompanhado de seu amante.

-

Continua


	3. O segredo!

No dia seguinte Bra embarcou no avião em destino a capital do norte, somente sua mãe foi levá-la ao aeroporto, pois seu pai estava contrariado e furioso por ela ter concordado com a loucura da mãe, em ficar no apartamento do irmão.

A viagem não foi tão longa como esperava a meio sayajin, foi apenas de quatro horas, quando o avião pousou, Bra saiu rapidamente do mesmo. Quando a jovem chegou ao local em que pegava as bagagens, ela encontrou lá o irmão e seu companheiro, que ao lhe verem esboçaram um lindo sorriso no rosto.

\- Olá maninha! Seja muito bem vinda! – Sussurrou Trunks abraçando a irmã.

\- Obrigada Trunks! Espero não atrapalhar vocês.

\- Que isso Bra, atrapalha não! – Replicou Goten entregando um presente para a garota, que de imediato abriu e viu que eram seus chocolates preferidos.

\- São meus preferidos, muito obrigado para os dois! – Agradeceu entusiasmada ao mesmo tempo em que pegava suas malas, sendo ajudada pelo irmão e seu cunhado.

\- Suas aulas começam quando? – Pediu o moreno interessado, enquanto eles caminhavam até o estacionamento.

\- Na segunda-feira, faltam apenas quatro dias para começarem as minhas aulas – Falou entusiasmada, conferindo o celular.

\- Papai que não ficou feliz de você vir morar com a gente não é?

\- Sim, quando ele soube, surtou na hora...

\- Posso imaginar! Agora são onze horas da noite, gostaria de ir comer num restaurante com a gente? – Perguntou o empresário ao mesmo instante em que abria o carro e todos entravam.

\- Mas claro maninho! – Assentiu enquanto se ajeitava no assento de trás com o cinto de segurança.

Os dois primeiros meses de Bra na convivência com o seu irmão e cunhado foram bons, eles estavam a tratando com muito cuidado, que a fazia até desconfiar ás vezes do que eles queriam com todo aquele zelo. A faculdade estava sendo muito boa para a azulada, que adorou tudo, suas primeiras notas tinham sido favoráveis e todas as dúvidas que surgiam seu irmão a ajudava, lhe explicando. Goten era mais na dele, reservado, mas gostava de falar sobre decoração, história da arte, projetos e arquitetura, já que trabalhava como arquiteto numa grande empresa de engenharia civil.

Foi no terceiro mês de convivência com seu irmão, que Bra foi chamada por Trunks até um escritório em que ele mantinha no apartamento, ao adentrar notou que seu cunhado estava lá também a aguardando, de imediato analisou em sua mente, se tinha feito algo de errado para que eles a chamassem assim daquele jeito. Um pouco receosa acomodou-se numa cadeira e olhou para seu irmão, que pareceu hesitar na hora que iria falar com ela.

\- Bem Bra, eu te chamei aqui porque preciso te avisar que mais tarde eu e o Goten vamos receber uma visita de uma mulher, uma garota de programa, que pagamos por mês para apimentar nosso relacionamento e não queremos que você se assuste se vê-la andando por aí – Avisou o empresário notando a face da irmã se contorcer numa careta que demonstrava surpresa e choque.

\- Eu pensei que somente vocês bastassem nessa relação – Comentou confusa.

\- Basta, mas gostamos de alguns dias por mês extravasar, não quero entrar em detalhes o que fazemos, mas isso deixa o nosso relacionamento mais forte – Explicou o homem de cabelos roxos.

\- Não vou julgar vocês por isso, acho que cada um sabe o que faz em seu relacionamento, se isso deixa vocês felizes eu apoio!

\- Muito obrigado Bra, eu sabia que você iria compreender – Sorriu agradecido o filho de Bulma.

\- Por favor, Bra, não conte isso que fazemos para ninguém e muito menos para a sua mãe, queremos que isso permaneça em total segredo – Suplicou Goten ressabiado.

\- Podem confiar em mim! Tentarei ficar no meu quarto durante a noite. Agora vou tomar um banho e depois estudar um pouco, pois segunda-feira eu tenho prova.

\- Obrigado Bra! Antes de tomar banho, coma um lanche, o Goten fez alguns sanduiches deliciosos e guardou uns para você!

\- Vou indo! Tenham uma ótima noite de farra rapazes! Eu até iria sair hoje a noite, pois é sexta-feira, mas resolvi ficar por casa.

\- Quando você for sair nos avise...

\- Pode deixar irmão – Murmurou a garota antes de sair da saleta.

Algumas horas se passaram, após a conversa que Bra teve com o seu irmão e como ele tinha falado, uma mulher chegou já fazia meia hora e agora eles estavam no quarto do casal.

Tudo pareceu quieto demais naquele apartamento, quando de repente a jovem começou a ouvir gemidos altos, aquilo despertou a imaginação da moça, pois pareceu que uma coisa muito quente rolava no dormitório ao lado. Movida por sua curiosidade, saiu vagarosamente de sua suíte, e em passos lentos passou em frente ao quarto do irmão, ao fazer isso se surpreendeu ao constatar que a porta estava semi-aberta, dava-se de se enxergar dentro do local, tomada pela curiosidade, deu uma olhada para dentro do lugar e seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa com o que viu.

-

Continua


	4. Menáge à trois!

-

Bra ficou surpresa ao ver seu irmão nu ajoelhado na cama, estocando seu pênis no orifício anal de Goten, que gemia de prazer, enquanto isso o membro do moreno era chupado com avidez por uma ruiva muito bonita. Aquela visão fez com que a azulada começasse a se sentir estranha, de repente um calor tomou conta de seu corpo quando viu a posição do trio. Após alguns minutos a posição do trio mudou, agora a garota de programa estava deitada em cima de Trunks, sendo penetrada por ele de imediato, enquanto Goten a estocava por trás rapidamente, num vai e vem frenético. Toda aquela cena de sexo estava deixando Bra excitada, tanto que ela quase se tocou ali mesmo, porém se segurou, como tinha invejada daquela mulher, queria estar na posição dela algum dia, rapazes não iriam faltar imaginou com um sorriso no rosto.

Após os três gozarem juntos, Trunks se levantou da cama para trocar de camisinha, quando fez isso de relance viu sua irmã parada na porta, porém resolveu fingir que não tinha visto, decidiu que falaria com ela numa outra ocasião. Quando Bra viu que seu irmão se aproximou quase da porta, em passos lentos voltou para seu quarto, pois tinha medo de ser pega no flagrante os espiando.

Trunks sentindo que não tinha mais ninguém os espionando, voltou para a cama e agarrou a ruiva pela cintura e a fez sentar em seu mastro, a penetrando fundo, lhe fazendo gritar de prazer, enquanto isso Goten foi ao banheiro do casal tomar um banho rápido para logo voltar à ação. A noite do trio foi regada por muito sexo e prazer.

**&**

Na manhã seguinte, a garota de programa saiu do dormitório do casal de forma cuidadosa e quando chegou à sala, se assustou ao ver uma moça de madeixas azuladas lendo um jornal, que lhe olhou com desdém.

\- Bom dia! Não sabia que morava mais uma pessoa aqui – Falou Lorene.

\- Bom dia! Pois é, vim estudar aqui e estou morando com o meu irmão.

\- Um dia desses, você deveria se juntar a nós. Garanto que iria ser divertido – Sugeriu a ruiva comendo com os olhos a azulada, que ficou incomodada.

\- Meu irmão não iria permitir isso e nem estou afim – Se levantou a meio sayajin com a intenção de sair dali.

Trunks que até então estava ouvindo a conversa das duas arregalou os olhos e resolveu intervir, não queria que Lorene enfiasse idéias na cabeça da irmã.

\- Pode ter certeza que não! Deixe minha irmã em paz, te proíbo de lhe dirigir a palavra novamente, ela está longe do nosso acordo – Silvou autoritário o sayajin, fazendo Bra lhe olhar espantada, pois nunca pensou que o irmão iria perder a cabeça por alguém lhe sugerir aquilo.

\- Bom, ela não sabe o que está perdendo, me vou então – Replicou a jovem antes de sair do apartamento.

\- Precisamos conversar na cozinha Bra, antes que o Goten acorde – Murmurou Trunks sendo seguido pela irmã.

Quando os dois chegaram à cozinha, acomodaram-se na mesa um do lado do outro e Trunks olhou para a garota e resolveu falar de uma vez.

\- Bra, ontem a noite eu vi que você estava nos espionando, não adianta negar

\- Eu vi, mas foi por acidente, não era minha intenção irmão – Mentiu a garota olhando para baixo, quando sentiu o arroxeado a puxar para ele, lhe abraçando.

\- Não tenha vergonha Bra, se você quis ver, era curiosidade, eu entendo você! Uma vez quando eu era adolescente eu vi a mamãe e o papai no maior amasso na sala de televisão e ainda bem que não me viram, senão o papai iria surtar – Revelou com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Nunca flagrei papai e mamãe numa situação dessas.

\- Gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa. Você gostou do que viu lá no quarto ontem a noite? – Questionou o empresário repousando uma de suas mãos na coxa da jovem, que se arrepiou toda.

\- Achei algo diferente, me deixou em chamas, me deu vontade de estar no lugar daquela ruiva, tudo pareceu tão prazeroso – Confessou sem rodeios.

\- Desculpe pela pergunta, mas você é ainda virgem? – Pediu curioso ao mesmo tempo em que pensamentos pecaminosos vinham em sua mente.

\- Não sou! Minha primeira vez foi uma droga, não senti prazer nenhum, só dor. Só transei uma vez na vida até agora – Revelou envergonhada.

\- Você gostaria que eu te mostrasse algo que lhe traria muito prazer? Prometo que você vai gostar – Sussurrou no ouvido da jovem que suspirou ao sentir ele lhe beijar o pescoço.

\- Não sei se isso que você tem em mente é certo! – Murmurou incomodada.

\- Que isso, confie em mim! Venha, vamos lá ao seu quarto que te mostro – Gesticulou o empresário levantando e puxando a irmã para fora da cozinha e indo até o corredor em que ficavam as suítes.

Depois que eles entraram no dormitório da jovem, Trunks chaveou a porta, para depois jogar a irmã na cama e ficar por cima dela. Bra o olhou assustada, pois não estava gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

\- O que você vai fazer Trunks? – Questionou a azulada.

\- Relaxa Bra, você vai gostar – Murmurou o empresário antes de começar a beijá-la, a jovem de inicio se assustou, porém depois correspondeu.

Ficaram alguns minutos se beijando, até que o arroxeado levantou o vestido da garota e retirou sua calcinha, para em seguida acariciar lentamente o clitóris dela, fazendo com que ela gemesse.

\- Isso está errado Trunks! Não podemos fazer isso, nós somos irmãos e seu companheiro está dormindo no quarto ao lado – Sussurrou fechando os olhos.

\- Você vai esquecer isso tudo quando eu começar a te chupar gostoso, você vai pedir que eu não pare – Sorriu de canto antes colocar as pernas da irmã em seus ombros, e começar a fazer oral nela, lambendo e chupando, uma hora lento e na outra hora rápido, enquanto ao mesmo tempo enfiava dois dedos na vagina dela, num vai e vem ritmo.

Bra começou a gemer baixinho, e aquela resistência inicial sumiu, tanto que ela acariciou a cabeça do irmão durante o ato, após gozar a azulada suspirou e ganhou um olhar travesso do empresário.

\- Então gostou? Esse será o nosso pequeno segredo! Se você quiser que continuemos a fazer isso me avise, que farei com imenso prazer – Falou Trunks se levantando da cama e se recompondo.

\- Sim, foi maravilhoso, tenho que admitir! Mas não sei se seria correto continuarmos a fazer isso – Disse Bra se levantando com o intuito de ir até o banheiro.

\- Que pena Bra, mas se mudar de idéia estarei ansioso para te chupar de novo, você tem um gosto muito bom. Agora vou até a cozinha preparar o café, que daqui a pouco Goten levanta. Não se atrase para o café, pois vou fazer panquecas – Murmurou o arroxeado antes de sair da suíte da azulada.

Ao ficar sozinha no recinto Bra suspirou derrotada e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho, enquanto se ensaboava lembranças do ato libidinoso que tivera com o irmão não saia de sua cabeça. Aquilo tudo estava tão errado, pois ela tinha gostado bastante do sexo oral que ele tinha feito nela, claro que queria repetir aquele ato mais vezes, porém não iria se render ao seu desejo, porque senão as coisas complicariam e seu pai ficaria decepcionado com ela.

-

Continua


	5. Sensação estranha!

-

Após vestir um vestido de cetim esverdeado, que marcava bem seu corpo, Bra seguiu até a cozinha, onde encontrou seu irmão e Goten comendo panquecas e tomando café. Por um momento ficou analisando os dois juntos e se sentiu arrependida por ter cedido as investidas de Trunks e por ter gostado, de repente a voz de Goten, a fez voltar a realidade.

\- Bom dia Bra! Sente-se! A panqueca que seu irmão fez está uma delicia – Elogiou o moreno piscando para o arroxeado, que sorriu com o elogio.

\- Bom dia cunhadinho! Realmente se o cheiro tiver igual ao sabor, deve estar muito gostoso mesmo – Replicou a jovem sentando-se ao lado de Goten, que estava de frente para seu companheiro.

\- Então Bra dormiu bem? – Questionou o fiho de Goku, alheio a tudo o que aconteceu pela manhã.

\- Sim dormi! E como foi a diversão de vocês? Algo novo? – Inquiriu ao mesmo tempo em que colocava um pedaço de panqueca na boca e mastigava.

\- Foi boa, conseguimos fazer uma posição que não tínhamos feito – Revelou Trunks enquanto tomava um pouco de café e encarava a azulada de forma maliciosa, porém para disfarçar, de vez enquanto olhava para o moreno.

\- Que bom! Bem rapazes, sintam-se livres hoje a noite para repetirem o que fizeram ontem, pois umas amigas me chamaram para sair hoje a noite – Revelou a garota.

\- Onde você pretende ir com elas? – Questionou Trunks incomodado.

\- Na boate Case Wins Last.

\- Lá é bom! Eu e o Trunks costumávamos freqüentar, o lugar é top – Retrucou o moreno terminando de comer.

\- Nós poderíamos ir junto contigo, faz tempo que não vamos – Sugeriu Trunks ganhando um olhar estreitado do companheiro.

\- Deixe sua irmã em paz Trunks, se ela quer ir sozinha, não vamos atrapalhar ela – Falou chateado o moreno.

\- Não briguem por causa de mim, vocês podem ir! Mas cada um no seu canto, eu com meus amigos e vocês namorando coladinho em outro canto – Sorriu Bra terminando de sorver seu suco de laranja.

\- Combinado, você não vai se arrepender – Declarou o arroxeado.

E assim o café da manhã do trio se desenrolou, com não muitas novidades, somente que iriam sair juntos a noite. Trunks sorriu satisfeito pela irmã ter cedido ao seu pedido e ter os deixado ir, aquela boate ele conhecia como a palma de sua mão, assim como os lugares secretos que ela oferecia para quem quisesse privacidade.

**&**

Nesse mesmo instante na capital do oeste, Vegeta conversava com sua esposa novamente a respeito de sua filha, e dos pesadelos que ele estava tendo com ela no último mês, o sayajin não era supersticioso, porém ultimamente uma coisa lhe dizia que era para escutar aquela coisa que os humanos chamavam de intuição.

\- Bulma, nossa filha está correndo perigo! Noite passada eu tive outro sonho estranho com ela, tenho medo que algo de ruim aconteça – Relatou o príncipe dos sayajins temeroso.

\- Logo você Vegeta, com essa história de sonho e premonição? Não estou te reconhecendo, pensei que você não acreditasse nessas coisas, achasse tudo uma bobagem. Agora vejo que me enganei...

\- Se lembra daquela vez que o majin boo apareceu? Eu tive alguns sonhos esquisitos com um vilão meio parecido com ele e algumas coisas que sonhei realmente aconteceram mais tarde, não tudo, mas pequenas coisas – Revelou o moreno preocupado.

\- Agora que você falou, eu acho que lembro sim de você ter comentado na época que teve alguns pesadelos esquisitos, que se confirmaram posteriormente.

\- O que você sonhou agora com ela? – Questionou curiosa.

\- No pesadelo, Bra chegava aqui em casa chorando e pedindo perdão para mim. Ela chorava muito, mas não estava sozinha, trazia consigo nos braços alguma coisa que não sei dizer o que era. De repente suas lágrimas se transformavam em sangue e depois ela morria e Trunks chorava e dizia que era culpa dele.

\- Eu prometo que semana que vem vou vê-la na capital do norte, se acalme! – Assegurou a cientista beijando ternamente os lábios do marido para depois voltar a lavar a louça.

\- Que bom, fico mais aliviado com isso!

\- Bem que você poderia ir visitá-la, lá no apartamento do Trunks não é tão ruim assim, é um lugar bonito!

\- Não me importo com o local e sim com a libertinagem do Trunks e do filho do Kakaroto, os dois não tem vergonha em sustentar esse relacionamento – Reclamou o moreno de forma preconceitosa.

\- Pare com isso Vegeta! Já está ficando feio para você! Por favor, deixe eles serem felizes, o que eles fazem ou deixam de fazer não diz respeito a gente. Eu apoio eles, assim como Goku e até a Chichi que era contrária a esse relacionamento como você, está aceitando melhor a opção do filho. Evolua homem, deixe esse preconceito de lado – Ralhou a azulada incomodada.

\- Me deixe em paz mulher! – Bufou o sayajin antes de sair da cozinha.

**&**

Algumas horas se passaram na capital do norte, e agora a noite já se fazia presente, Bra estava naquele momento em sua suíte colocando seu vestido vermelho, que exibia um generoso decote de seus seios e também mostrava suas pernas e coxas bem torneadas. A maquiagem que Bra ostentava era provocante e o cabelo encontrava-se solto com uns cachos que passavam os ombros, que foram feitos uma hora antes. Para calçar a jovem escolheu uma sandália de salto alto de cor vermelha, antes de sair do dormitório se olhou no espelho e depois caminhou até a sala, onde seu irmão e cunhado estavam a aguardando.

Quando Trunks enxergou com que roupa Bra iria sair, um ciúme possessivo tomou conta dele, que de imediato fechou a cara, Goten como conhecia bem o esposo sabia que algo estava errado com ele, porém resolveu ficar calado e apenas observar.

\- Bra! Não acredito que você vai sair vestida assim, por favor, coloque uma coisa menos provocante – Reclamou o empresário.

\- Não! Eu vou assim e ponto final! Sou uma mulher solteira, livre e desimpedida e vou vestida do jeito que quero. Você não é meu pai Trunks e muito menos meu marido, e mesmo que fosse não teria direito de criticar o que visto – Retrucou a meio sayajin enfurecida.

\- Eu concordo com ela! – Anuiu Goten sério.

\- Obrigado cunhadinho querido!

\- De nada! – Murmurou o moreno abraçando a azulada e saindo do apartamento, fazendo com que o arroxeado irritado os seguisse.

Após meia hora guiando pela avenida, o trio chegou à tal boate, que era a mais badalada da cidade, eles conseguiram entrar no estabelecimento rapidamente, pois os seguranças reconheceram Trunks e Goten.

Bra ficou maravilhada com o requinte do local, luzes de todas as cores brilhavam no teto, o som era de música da moda, existia um palco enorme no canto esquerdo, pista de dança e um barzinho bem descolado, no qual as mesas eram redondas de mogno e cadeiras forradas de camurça preta. No canto direito existia um corredor que levava aos banheiros e salas Vips.

\- Aqui é lindo! – Falou impressionada a garota.

\- Que bom que gostou! – Gritou Goten, pois o som estava bem alto lá dentro.

\- Estou vendo meus amigos nos fundos do bar. Vejo vocês depois! Se divirtam – Desejou Bra antes de caminhar até um grupinho que a saldou com assobios quando chegou perto.

Trunks somente ficou observando as pessoas que estavam com sua irmã, seu ciúme lhe assolou quando viu um loiro elegante dando em cima de Bra, que pareceu ser meio intima dele, ele notava que havia uma atração entre os dois.

\- Amor vamos dançar um pouco, deixa sua irmã em paz! Ela se cuida – Sussurrou Goten no ouvido do arroxeado, para depois o puxar pela mão.

\- Está certo, talvez você tenha razão – Assentiu antes de seguir o companheiro.

Já na pista, o casal dançou um pouco colado e depois se beijou de forma sensual, após dançarem por quase uma hora interrupta, resolveram tomar um drink no bar. Ao caminharem para lá, logo Trunks notou que sua irmã e nem aquele rapaz com cabelos loiros estavam com o grupo no barzinho, uma sensação estranha tomou conta dele, que ficou em alerta e preocupado.

\- Goten, eu vou procurar minha irmã, vai pedindo uma bebida pra mim que já volto – Anunciou o arroxeado ignorando o protesto do moreno, antes de caminhar em direção ao lado direito da pista, onde ficavam os banheiros e salas privativas.

**&**

No corredor escuro, haviam vários jovens se agarrando de forma sensual e até transando. O meio sayajin exasperado revistou a primeira e a segunda sala privativa, porém só flagrou casais se comendo, mas não encontrou a irmã, só foi achá-la na última sala, para sua sorte, ela estava vestida ainda. Só que não por muito tempo, pois o rapaz começava a querer tirar a calcinha dela, que murmurava ao toque dele, morto de ciúmes, se aproximou do casal e retirou o loiro de cima da irmã.

\- Cai fora moleque! Se eu te ver de novo querendo transar com a minha irmã te mato! – Ameaçou o empresário derrubando seu adversário no chão de forma bruta.

\- Me desculpe! Eu não tinha idéia! – Falou apavorado o jovem, antes de sair correndo do local fechando a porta atrás de si.

Bra estava descabelada, seu batom borrado e mal conseguia encarar o irmão, que a olhava com fome e desejo nos olhos.

\- Então para isso que você veio na boate hoje? Para transar com um moleque qualquer, que nem sabe agradar uma mulher – Vociferou o filho de Vegeta ao mesmo tempo em que puxava Bra para um beijo sensual e quente.

\- Você talvez tenha acertado – Murmurou a garota um pouco anestesiada pelo efeito da bebida.

\- Já que você quer ser comida, vou realizar seu desejo! – Sussurrou o arroxeado antes de abrir a braguilha da calça e tirar seu membro quase ereto e sentar no sofá – Vamos Bra tire a calcinha e sente no meu pau agora!

A azulada ficou olhando por um momento o tamanho do mastro do irmão, para em seguida tirar a calcinha, se aproximar dele e levantar o vestido até a cintura.

\- Mas antes me chupe gostoso – Falou com a voz maliciosa a garota, totalmente impulsiva, não pensando nas conseqüências de seus atos.

\- Como quiser princesa – Murmurou Trunks enquanto se ajoelhava no chão e colocava uma das pernas da irmã em seu ombro e começava a chupar e a lamber a parte intima dela que gemeu.

Depois de quinze minutos só no sexo oral, Trunks voltou a se acomodar no sofá, mas agora seu pênis encontrava-se totalmente duro, então puxou a azulada para seu colo e a penetrou rapidamente, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto, com a sensação maravilhosa que sentia.

\- Nossa Bra! Como você é apertadinha, rebola no meu colo!

E foi o que a jovem fez, rebolou freneticamente, fazendo com que Trunks arfasse e gemesse também, ao sentir seu membro ser apertado pelos músculos vaginais da moça.

Nesse mesmo tempo, Goten já cansado de esperar seu parceiro, saiu em sua busca no mesmo lugar que o viu entrar, procurou até entrar justamente na porta que os irmãos estavam e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver os dois transando. Aquela cena o deixou totalmente de boca aberta.

-

Continua


	6. A proposta!

Mil coisas passaram pela mente do meio sayajin ao ver aquela cena, primeiramente ele se sentiu traído por seu parceiro, mas depois ficou excitado e com vontade de se juntar a eles. Goten não sabia o que faria, então ficou observando o casal, escutando os dois gemendo alto, perdidos no prazer. Quando de repente os dois gozaram e a azulada se sentou no sofá. Foi nesse momento que Goten resolveu se aproximar deles, se fazendo presente.

\- Resolveram fazer uma festinha e não me chamaram? Estou chateado com vocês! – Esbravejou o moreno com as duas mãos na cintura.

No momento que Trunks se deu conta que foi pego no flagrante por seu parceiro, gelou na hora, ficando até pálido com medo do escândalo que o moreno poderia fazer. Em contrapartida Bra abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, temendo pelo pior, nunca pensou que passaria por aquilo.

\- Não é bem isso Goten, não fique bravo! – Murmurou o arroxeado enquanto puxava a cueca pra cima e ajeitava a calça para então se levantar.

\- Como assim não ficar bravo? Eu estou puto da cara com tudo isso! – Gesticulou nervoso, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava Trunks pro sofá e sentava no colo dele e segurava Bra pelo pulso, já que ela tentou sair de lá.

\- Você fica Bra! Não vou brigar contigo, já que toda a culpa é do Trunks, ele é muito guloso, prefiro que ele me traia com você do que com outra pessoa. Seu irmão não consegue ficar sem mulher, mesmo tendo um relacionamento sério comigo, por isso temos aquela profissional que nos atende todo final de semana, foi um acordo que fizemos.

\- Me desculpe Goten! Eu não vou mais me relacionar com o Trunks, por favor, não conte para os meus pais – Suplicou a garota com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Não chore Bra, eu permito que você transe com ele o quanto quiser, porém também lhe quero na minha cama, apesar de preferir apenas homens, para você abro uma exceção, você me excita – Revelou o meio sayajin, fazendo Trunks arregalar os olhos em total surpresa.

\- Você quer minha irmã também? Sente desejo por ela?- Perguntou admirado com a confissão de seu parceiro.

\- Mas claro que sinto desejo por sua irmã meu amor, ela é bonita, jeitosa e tem os olhos iguais aos seus! – Admitiu o rapaz levando a mão de Bra até a sua boca para em seguida beijá-la de forma indecente.

\- Você também é bonito Goten e muito gentil – Murmurou a garota enrubescendo.

\- Acho que o seu irmão vai concordar comigo, na proposta que vou lhe fazer, eu gostaria que você compartilhasse a cama junto conosco todos os dias. Você aceita? – Falou Goten, pegando todos de surpresa, para então puxar a azulada para um beijo sensual, que foi correspondido de imediato.

\- Se você aceitar Bra compartilhar sua vida com a gente, não vai se arrepender, vamos te tratar como se fosse nossa esposa – Acrescentou Trunks empolgado com a iniciativa do companheiro.

\- Eu aceito, porém quero que mantenhamos a descrição, não quero que o papai saiba disso.

\- Nós prometemos, vamos ser cuidadosos maninha! Agora, se ajeite que vamos terminar essa discussão em casa – Murmurou Trunks antes de começar a beijar Goten sensualmente de língua.

-

Continua


	7. Aceitação!

-

Logo que o trio chegou da boate, Trunks e Goten não se seguraram e começaram a se beijar de forma sensual e a se alisarem, tanto que num determinado momento o arroxeado estava com um volume evidente em sua calça e sem delongas puxou o moreno para o quarto de forma apressada.

A azulada preferiu deixar o casal sozinho curtindo um ao outro, já que tinha sido ignorada por eles, um pouco cansada ela foi até a cozinha beber um pouco de suco de laranja, enquanto a moça se deliciava com a bebida gemidos altos ecoavam pela moradia. Somente após meia hora os gritos de prazer de Trunks e Goten cessaram.

Bra suspirou se sentindo um pouco melhor e então decidiu ir para o seu quarto para dormir, ao passar em frente a suíte do casal não ouviu mais nenhum som e virou de costas seguindo seu caminho, quando de repente uma mão a segurou pelo braço e a puxou pra dentro do dormitório. Em seguida o corpo de Bra foi prensado contra a parede, enquanto seu pescoço era beijado e chupado.

\- Pensou que a gente tinha te esquecido? – Trunks murmurou no ouvido da jovem, enquanto suas mãos abriam o zíper do vestido dela, o tirando rapidamente.

\- Pensei... – Suspirou a jovem, sentindo outras duas mãos tirando sua calcinha.

\- Você está completamente errada, agora você é nossa! – Declarou o arroxeado ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a garota de encontro ao seu corpo, roçando seu membro quase endurecido em suas nádegas, fazendo a jovem suspirar.

\- Você é tão linda! – Elogiou o moreno para em seguida começar a beijar e a chupar os seios da jovem, que gemeu.

Trunks também não perdeu tempo e começou a lamber o pescoço da azulada, enquanto suas mãos alisavam o clitóris dela, a fazendo arfar, não satisfeito o arroxeado trocou de posição com seu companheiro e se joelhou, colocando uma das pernas da irmã em seu ombro, para em seguida lamber e chupar a região intima de Bra, que gemeu alto, ao sentir a boca do irmão a excitando. Goten também tinha suas técnicas para levar alguém a loucura, de joelhos igual ao seu parceiro, começou a beijar as nádegas da jovem.

Após o sexo oral dado por ambos os rapazes, Bra foi jogada na cama cuidadosamente. Enquanto o arroxeado penetrava a jovem rapidamente pela frente, Goten passava lubrificante em seu pênis e também na região anal da azulada, para em seguida a invadir vagarosamente por trás. A jovem estava vendo estrelas por conta daquelas sensações novas, ela nunca pensou que seria tão bom ser penetrada por ambos ao mesmo tempo, mas em lugares diferentes, o que ela sentiu aquela madrugada foi somente prazer. E assim a noite do trio se passou sem nenhum arrependimento.

**&**

No dia seguinte, Bra foi a primeira acordar, ela olhou para si e notou que estava totalmente nua, e Goten estava desnudo dormindo a sua esquerda, enquanto Trunks encontrava-se pelado e adormecido a sua direita. A meio sayajin suspirou ao sentir uma ligeira dor nas suas partes intimas, ficou preocupada ao ver um pouco de sangue no lençol junto com outros fluidos, então lentamente passou por cima de seu irmão e foi até o banheiro se banhar, pois estava cheirando a sexo, e isso a incomodava.

Enquanto passava o sabonete em seu corpo, a azulava foi se lembrando da loucura que participou na noite passada, aquilo definitivamente não estava certo, porém foi a melhor sensação que ela já tinha experimentado na vida. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto enxaguava o cabelo, quando de repente dois braços a envolveram pela cintura.

\- Bom dia meu amor! Você está bem? Está machucada? – Inquiriu atencioso o arroxeado.

\- Bom dia! Sim estou bem, acho que Goten exagerou ontem a noite, foi minha primeira vez lá atrás, estou bem dolorida, apesar de ele ter usado o lubrificante – Replicou um pouco chateada a jovem.

\- Depois te passo uma pomada para aliviar esse seu desconforto. Vou conversar com o Goten e pedir para ele ir mais devagar com você na próxima vez!

\- Obrigado Trunks! – Agradeceu a moça antes de ser puxada para um beijo longo e sensual.

Quando Bra e Trunks terminaram de fazer a higiene matinal deles, se vestiram e foram comer alguma coisa, enquanto Goten permaneceu adormecido. O moreno somente acordou quando sentiu o cheirinho do bacon frito que estava sendo colocado na omelete, então se levantou apressado e foi tomar banho.

Nesse mesmo momento, Bra comia rapidamente a montanha de omeletes que seu irmão tinha feito, só parou de se deliciar quando achou que estava exagerando.

\- Já estou vendo que vou precisar contratar uma cozinheira – Murmurou o arroxeado sentando na cadeira e se servindo.

\- Acho que seria uma boa idéia! – Anuiu contente Bra.

\- Mas preciso ver isso na agência de emprego, tem que ser uma pessoa confiável que não saia falando da nossa vida privada por aí.

\- Concordo! Você prefere que ela durma aqui?

\- Acredito que não seja necessário que ela pouse aqui, pois vai tirar toda a nossa liberdade, só precisamos que ela chegue no expediente as seis da manhã e vá embora as sete da noite e nos finais de semana não precisa vir – Retrucou o empresário pensativo.

Goten que ouviu boa parte da conversa antes de chegar a cozinha achou uma boa idéia, mas resolveu dar sua opinião ao sentar entre Bra e Trunks.

\- Aprovo a contratação, porém a pessoa precisa ser de mente aberta e discreta, eu me ofereço para fazer a entrevista das possíveis candidatas, se assim vocês quiserem – Declarou o meio sayajin.

\- Por mim tudo bem! – Sussurrou a jovem bebericando um pouco de seu suco.

\- Também estou de acordo! – O arroxeado anuiu.

\- Agora mudando de assunto, eu queria te pedir desculpas Bra, por ontem a noite ter sido afobado – Sussurrou Goten segurando na mão da jovem.

\- Estou dolorida, mas a experiência foi boa, não se culpe, não tinha como você adivinhar!

\- Que tal almoçarmos hoje naquele restaurante italiano que abriu lá no Shopping Sakura Golden? Daí nós já aproveitamos e compramos algumas roupas – Sugeriu Goten.

\- Ótima idéia! – Trunks e Bra falaram ao mesmo tempo, aquela coincidência fez o casal de irmãos rirem.

\- Vocês estão me assustando desse jeito – Comentou o moreno voltando a comer.

\- Bra, vamos lá no seu quarto que vou passar a pomada em você – Gesticulou o empresário se levantando da mesa e saindo da cozinha, sendo seguido pela estudante universitária.

**&**

Após esperar o meio sayajin por alguns minutos em seu dormitório, Bra resolveu se deitar um pouco na cama, porém quando estava quase adormecendo, o arroxeado ingressou no local e trancou a porta, para então se aproximar da jovem que sentou no leito.

\- Tira a calcinha Bra, levanta o vestido e fica de quatro na cama e afasta um pouco as pernas – Instruiu o empresário sendo prontamente atendido pela garota.

\- Ótimo! – Sussurrou pegando a pomada e passando com cuidado no orifício anal da jovem, que arfou ao sentir os dedos dele lhe massageando.

\- Já deu! Posso sair dessa posição? – Questionou se virando e notando o irmão a encarando com pura luxuria no olhar.

\- Deixa eu te chupar gostoso Bra? – Pediu ao mesmo tempo em que se deitava por cima da meio sayajin, para depois a beijar.

\- Faça! – Ordenou a azulada fechando os olhos, fazendo Trunks esboçar um sorriso enquanto ia direto ao ponto de prazer da moçoila que gemeu.

Nesse mesmo instante, na capital do oeste, Bulma encontrava-se na cozinha de sua mansão comendo um bolo delicioso de chocolate, e pensando em como falaria para os filhos que ira para lá aquela semana, qual pretexto usaria para aquela visita. De repente se lembrou que o diretor do centro de engenharia mecânica da universidade em que a filha estudava pediu para que ela desse uma palestra sobre sua carreira, que era só para avisar quando poderia ir, que eles aprontavam tudo, aquela lembrança a fez sorrir.

-

Continua


End file.
